Bad Love
by Deby89
Summary: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos
1. SINOPSIS

**Sinopsis**

Renesmee una chica que se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Ella entra a una prestigiosa escuela privada becada por Eleazer el mejor amigo de su madre.  
>Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea.<br>Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos ya que poca gente la tolera por ser becada.  
>Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black que no solo es el chico más rico, popular y hermoso de la preparatoria si no también el más déspota, desagradable que usa a todas las personas a su antojo<p>

Les dejo el trailer: watch?v=QJ8gHD5AdpI

* * *

><p>NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>****_I_**

**_Renesmee Pov_**

-Mamá está listo el desayuno- toque a su puerta- mamá…- entre de manera lenta y sacudí su hombro- mamá

-No quiero…déjame en paz- se tapó hasta la cabeza

Mire alrededor y la habitación era un completo caos, así que me puse a levantar la ropa mientras le platicaba

-Te deje café preparado, y también unas tostadas en la mesa, no había leche, así que fui a comprar, ah también compre la mermelada que te gusta ¿sí? Desayuna cuando te levante ¿por favor?

-Mmm- fue lo único que recibí de su parte  
>-Ok, yo ya me voy a estudiar, salgo a las 2 de la tarde, intentare llegar para las 3 ¿está bien? No te preocupes por la comida, la tía Carmen te traerá el almuerzo…- le di un beso en la frente y salí dirigiéndome a mi habitación pero primero hice una parada en el cesto de la ropa.<br>Me mire al espejo usar uniforme ¿Qué demonios era eso? era más caro que cualquier otra ropa que haya usado, tenía que cuidarlo con mi vida, tenía que durarme todo este año, me calce el bolso que tía Carmen me había comprado al hombro y salí  
>Tenía que tomar el tren de las 6:30 para llegar no muy tarde a mi nuevo instituto, el estómago me empezó a doler de los nervios, comenzar a mitad de año en un nuevo instituto y no en cualquier instituto si no en el más caro de Estados Unidos no era sencillo, pero mamá necesitaba cambiar de aire, y yo por ella podía hacer este pequeño gran esfuerzo.<br>Baje del subte y camine 10 cuadras, hasta que vi el nombre en las arcadas "Parker Collegiate Institute" el nombre me hacía doler la cabeza y que me tiemblen las piernas  
>Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que lo rebusque entre mis cosas<br>-Nessie ¿ya llegaste? ¿No te has perdido cierto?  
>-Carmen, no me perdí, estoy en frente por entrar, no me fue difícil llegar, gracias por las indicaciones<br>-No te olvides de ir con Eleazar, ayer lo llame y me dijo que te indicaría él mismo tu salón  
>-¿Por teléfono o lo viste?- reí<br>-Renesmee… tu madre, él y yo fuimos amigos en la secundaria, lo contacte solo por tu madre  
>-Está bien- reí- no te volveré a molestar con él… aunque hacen linda pareja<br>-Bueno, has amigos, estudia y diviértete

-Gracias, espero pasar el día- resople  
>-Sé que podrás, adiós<br>Me quede en la puerta, ya que había llegado bastante temprano, diez minutos antes de que sean las 7:30 empezaron a desfilar autos de alta gama de donde bajan chicas y chicos con demasiada cara de… ¿ricos? Pocos eran los que llegaban manejando sus propios autos, la mayoría tenía chofer ¿en qué clase de escuela me había metido? Todos demasiados estirados  
>Algunas chicas me miran de reojo a lo lejos, así se suspire, sonreí y las salude con la mano a lo que enseguida voltearon ignorándome "GENIAL" suspire seguro había quedado como una idiota<br>Entre y fui directo a la dirección, cuando Eleazer llego me invito a pasar, aunque su secretaria no me miro muy bien, otra estirada  
>-Estoy feliz que vengas aquí- sonrió<br>-Yo… estoy nerviosa, aunque feliz, oportunidades así se presentan una sola vez en la vida, sé que me será fácil entrar en una universidad por el nivel y el prestigio es este establecimiento, creo que ni siquiera necesitare ir a la universidad, diré donde estudie y me dirán contratada- reí  
>-Dime a que universidad quieres ir y yo haré lo posible para que entres<br>-Gracias, de verdad… tú y Carmen han sido muy buenos con mamá y conmigo  
>-¿Cómo esta ella?<br>-Mejor, no lo sé… está un poco más estable, está tomando los remedios, así que dejo el alcohol, espero dure, empezara a trabajar desde la otra semana en el café de Carmen

-Sé que estando de lejos de Forks y cambiando de aire, las cosas mejoraran- apoyo sus manos en mi hombro y sonrió

-Espero- asentí  
>-Lista para conocer tu salón y a tus compañeros<br>-Claro que si- suspire  
>Sentía que mis pies pesaban una tonelada cada uno mientras íbamos por el corredor, era todo demasiado impecable, paredes color crema, el claramente piso de mármol, no parecía el pasillo de una escuela<br>-Este será tu locker, tu contraseña- me dio un papel  
>-Gracias- asentí<br>Algo normal un locker, suspire, esto me hacía sentir en una escuela. Llegamos a una puerta y respire profundo, el golpeó la puerta y entro, al hacerlo todos se levantaron  
>-Profesor Thomson disculpe, estudiantes, esta es su nueva compañera trasferida Renesmee Bears, así que trátenla cordialmente, tengan buena jornada de estudios, hasta luego- dijo y salió<br>-¿Quieres presentarte?- pregunto el profesor  
>-Mi nombre es Renesmee Bears y…<br>-¿Eres algo de los Bears que tienen la empresa metalúrgica en Europa?- pregunto una chica  
>-No- negué- Soy de Forks y…<br>-¿Forks? ¿Eso dónde queda?- preguntó alguien por el fondo  
>-Washington condado de Clallam- respondí -Tengo 17 años y … estoy feliz de poder estudiar aquí, solo eso<br>-Puedes pasar y sentarte en el fondo- el profesor sonrió  
>-Gracias<br>-Debe ser becada mira su bolso- alguien susurro entre risas  
>Me senté y comencé a sacar mis cosas, matemáticas una materia fácil, asentí. El profesor tenía un nivel demasiado avanzado a comparación de lo que estaba viendo en mi otro instituto pero por suerte podía seguirle bastante bien el ritmo.<br>-Disculpa ese es mi lugar- alguien pateo mi mesa haciendo que levante la vista  
>-Perdón- lo mire asombrada por su poca educación<br>-Es mi lugar, vete- mi miro demasiado mal  
>-Disculpa, no sabía que los lugares estaban asignados- dije sentándome en el banco de al lado<br>-No lo están , pero este es mi lugar- se dejó caer en el banco

¿Acaso era alumno? Era el único que no llevaba el uniforme como los demás, pero tenía cara de alguien de mi edad.  
>Respire profundo y seguí haciendo las cosas<br>-Señor Black… sabe la respuesta- el profesor lo miro serio  
>-Si claro- el tomo mi hoja y dio la respuesta<br>-Bien- el profesor resoplo y siguió explicando  
>-¿Puedes no tocar mis cosas?- le quite la hoja y la puse dentro de mi carpeta<br>El timbre por fin sonó ese idiota me hacía hizo sentir incomoda, sabía que me estaba mirando y que se estaba copiando, eso era el colmo.  
>Fui a la cafetería y quede sorprendida, parecía más un restaurante, que una cafetería, fui por la bandeja y no entendía si quiera que era esa comida así que fui por lo seguro que nadie tocaba bagels de chocolate y una soda.<br>Mire alrededor ¿Dónde debía sentarme? Me acerque a una mesa y una chica puso su bolso en el lugar vacío y siguió hablando con las demás como si nada, respire profundo y me di vuelta, mire nuevamente y vi una mesa donde había 3 personas  
>-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunte algo tímida aunque no quería sonar así<br>-Claro- dijo una y siguió hablando con las demás  
>Mordí mi bagel y tome un trago de gaseosa<br>-¿Sabes cuantas calorías estas consumiendo? – pregunto la de pelo corto mirándome sorprendida  
>-Supongo que muchas- me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo<br>-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto una rubia  
>-Renesmee Bears y no, no tengo nada que ver con ese Bears que tiene una industria no sé de qué<br>-¿Renesmee?- pregunto una y la quede viendo, se me hacia familiar

-Si, Renesmee

-No me recuerdas Isabella Swan

-Swan pati… la hija de ¿Charlie Swan?

-Si soy yo Isabella

-Wow, digo no pareces tu… digo

-Lo sé, lentes de contacto, no pelo con rulos ni aparatos- rio- ¿Cómo llegaste a dar aqui?

-Eleazar

-Yo también, digo papá lo conocía de Forks y ahora él es asistente del comisionado del jefe de policías de la ciudad y se contactó con el Director Denali y pues me dieron media beca para estudiar aquí  
>-A mi también me becaron, pero de manera completa- tome un trago<br>-Becada… tú no tienes dinero- la chica de pelo corto me miro sorprendida  
>-¿Eso es un pecado?- apoye el bagel en la mesa y las mire a las tres<br>-No, eso solo raro, a casi nadie la dan una beca completa- Bella asintió- Oh por cierto ella es son Alice y el Jasper

-Hey ese es nuestro lugar- dijo una chica a lo que me di vuelta  
>-Lo-lo siento- otra chica con gafas se levantó y les dejo la mesa<br>-Tanya es una pesada- susurro Isabella- trata de no mirarla mucho se cree superior a los demás, su padre es senador  
>-Oh- suspire- chica pesada, no molestar- asentí<br>-¿Jacob volvió de su viaje?- pregunto Alice- los días de paz terminaron  
>-¿Jacob?- pregunte y voltee a ver y era el idiota copión- ¿Y él es?<br>-Su padre es un magnate millonario y él es un mimado, los profesores le dejan hacer lo que quieren la mayoría de las veces, el padre es dueño de la escuela  
>-El dueño- las mire sorprendidas- no creo que encaje aquí- mordí mi bagel dándole un gran mordisco<br>-No te asustes, tu solo trata de alejarte de Tanya y las arpías y de Jacob y…

-Los idiotas de sus amigos- asintió el rubio

-Entre los idiotas esta mi hermano Edward y su hermana Rosalie- la chica de pelo cortó volteo a verlos -Pero más cuidado con Tanya te aplastaran si te cruzas delante de ella, el grupo de Jacob al tener a nuestros hermanos dentro no nos molestan, pero Tanya eso es otra historia  
>-¿Por qué?- las mire sin entender<br>-Yo vengo aquí con parte de una beca- respondió Isabella- dejaron de molestarme gracias a Alice, el grupo de Jacob claro, pero Tanya, es una idiota y como dijo Alice otro tema  
>-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, iré a buscar las cosas para mi próxima clase, es un gusto ver una cara conocida- le sonreí a Bella<p>

-Bueno, ya sabes si necesitas algo- sonrió

-Claro-me levante de golpe e hice que un chico tire el plato que llevaba sobre ese tal Jacob


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II<strong>_

Segundo capitulo (más largo que el primero)

_**Renesmee Pov**_

-Claro-me levante de golpe e hice que un chico tire el plato que llevaba sobre ese tal Jacob

-Siéntate- Jasper me tironeo haciendo que me vuelva a sentar  
>-Eres estúpido- ese tal Jacob grito<br>-Lo-lo si-siento- tartamudeo el chico pasando su mano por la campera de cuero de ese imbécil tratando de limpiarlo  
>-¿Y ahora que supone que haces?- grito<br>-Yo-yo-yo in-in-tentó li-li-limpiarlo  
>-Li-li-limpiarlo- Jacob golpeo con su dedo índice en la cabeza de ese chico mientras lo reparaba- ¿eres un jodido retrasado que no puedes hablar normal?<br>-Lo siento, lo siento- el otro chico solo susurraba negando  
>Nadie hablaba ni decía nada, solo observaban ¿Quién diablos se creía para hacer y decir eso?<br>-Amor, deberíamos de irnos, deja que los demás se encarguen de él- la arpía con la que no me tenía que meter se le colgó  
>-Dame aquel plato- señalo a uno de los que estaba con él<br>El otro chico que parecía tan grande como un osos se lo paso  
>-Siéntate y come- Jacob hizo levantar a todos los de una mesa y sentó a ese chico al lado de él<br>-No tengo hambre- el chico susurro al borde de las lágrimas- yo ya comí y…

-Dije que comas  
>-Por qué no lo dejas en paz- dije alto, parándome de mi asiento, por lo que él volteo a verme algo sorprendido como los demás de la cafetería -digo- aclare mi garganta mirando al suelo, respire profundo y levante la vista- fue mi culpa yo lo choque, yo hice que él te ensucie<br>-¿Qué?- esa tal Tanya se acercó a mí- encima de que tu provocas el incidente, te atreves a decir algo, bienvenida a la escuela becada- me abofeteo a lo que quede en blanco.

¿Me había abofeteado? Moví mi cuerpo por responder y Alice tironeo de mi pollera y la mire, los tres me miraron serios, Bella solo negaba, respire profundo apretando los puños y mire al suelo  
>-Dócil y mudas así me gustan, hey entrenen a su nueva perrita- miro mal a Alice, Jasper y Bella<p>

-Mierda- susurre sentándome en mi lugar

-Tienes los oídos tapados, eres amnésica o simplemente una estúpida?- Alice me miro mal- ¿quieres que te atormenten todo el año y que sea la peor mierda que hayas vivido?

-Fue mi culpa y…

-Mejor no digas más- se cruzó de brazos

-Sigues defendiendo a los débiles- Bella sonrió

-No la alientes- Alice chillo

-Iré a mi próxima clase- resople molesta por toda la situación de mierda

Me senté nuevamente en la última banca, todos me miraban, cosa que era demasiado incomodo, estaba acostumbrada a las miradas, en mi anterior escuela había sido capitana de las porristas y reina del baile, aquí solo era un sapo que estaba a kilómetros de su maldito pozo

Me puse a copiar los ejercicios que el profesor copiaba a una velocidad descomunal en el pizarrón, termine de copiar y busque mis apuntes de la otra escuela, no entendía nada de nada.

Me puse a mirar los formulemos que Anna, la chica más inteligente de mi escuela de Forks me había hecho en una hoja

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, levante la vista y era él

-¿Entiendes algo de toda esa mierda?- pregunto

Trague con dificultad y mire el lápiz y la hoja ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía responderle? ¿Tenía que ignorarlo?

-Entiendo muy poco- fruncí el ceño mirándolo

-Yo directamente no entiendo nada, explícame de que va el primer ejercicio

-¿Yo?

¿Esto era una clase de broma al estilo de las películas más absurdas y juveniles? Yo desafié de alguna manera al alfa ¿y él ahora me seduciría para burlarse?

-¿Acaso le estoy hablando a alguien más?- sonrió- explícame

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, el desagradable era lindo, parecía amable y su sonrisa era demasiado "ufff" y en este momento no necesitaba ningún "uffff" en mi vida

-No…

-¿No?- me miro sorprendido

-¿Qué? Ah yo… ammm, si claro - asentí

Empecé a explicarle cosas que apenas entendía, no podía hilar dos pensamientos ya que el brazo de él rozaba el mío, su piel era caliente y suave

-Creo que lloverá- el profesor se acercó a nosotros

-¿Perdón?- mire por la ventana

-¿Señor Black esta intentando estudiar?- él profesor río con sorna- Creí que era un vago que venía a molestar en clases

Jacob apretó su mandíbula y levanto la vista

-Yo creí que usted solo era un cornudo y patético hombre, también veo que es un idiota y posible desempleado, si sigue hablándome así

El profesor lo miro mal y volvió hacia adelante, yo no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada asombrada, un par de dedos chasquearon delante de mí y lo mire

-Me estabas explicando- me miro fijo

-Ammm… si, si- rasque mi cabeza

Jacob se acercó más a mí, podía sentir su perfume

-Ammm… no recuerdo por donde iba- lo mire

¿Por qué había hecho contacto visual? No podía dejar de mirarlo y él tampoco me dejaba de mirar, mordí mi labio de manera involuntaria y lo seguí mirando, él era un imbécil ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo? Ni siquiera con Nahuel que había sido mi novio de toda la vida me había sentido tan atraída

Se inclinó un poco más hacía mí y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido

-Te quedaste aquí- apunto con su dedo mi garabato de números sin dejar de verme

-Oh, si emmm, no recuerdo- reí mordiéndome nuevamente el labio sentía que las mejillas me quemaban seguro estaba roja

Jacob se acercó un poco más sus labios casi rozaban los míos, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí al no sentir ningún beso él tomo sus cosas y se fue del salón ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Los días siguientes pasaron normales, me seguía sentando con Alice, Jasper y Bella en la cafetería para mi desgracia no compartía ninguna materia con ellos, y en las clases que compartía con Jacob él se sentaba lejos de mí, ni siquiera en matemática o química compartíamos lugar, el obligo a un chico a intercambiar su lugar con el de él

***un mes después***

-¿Quedaste como co-capitana de equipo de debate?- Alice río- eres increíble

-Lo sé- reí- me gustan esas cosas

-Te felicito- Bella se sentó a mi lado

-¿Por lo del equipo de debate?- sonreí

-¿Qué? No, no vieron el anuncio adelante, tú fuiste elegida para representar a la escuela en el festival de beneficencia, siempre se lo dan a Leah pero te lo dieron a ti

-¿Por qué?

-Debe ser por tu belleza, no digo que tu amor no seas linda- Jasper sonrió- este año según escuche decir a mi madre que está en el comité de la escuela, iban a elegir a las más linda, cada miembro del comité postulo a una chica, a ti te postulo el Director, mi madre y la de Tanya se quejaron por qué pues… gano una becada que no tienen nada, sin ofender claro

-Mi madre no me dijo- Alice resoplo

-Debe ser porque no ganaste y no quería que pongas esas caras feas y adorables- Jasper beso su mejilla

-¿La más linda?- reí

-Princesa en Forks, princesa en Nueva York- Bella sonrió

El timbre sonó para ir a la siguiente clase

-Esta princesa debe ir al baño- reí

Entre al baño y estaba todo en completo silencio, entre en un cubículo y escuche que alguien entro, salí me lave en las manos y me mire en el espejo

-Mamá, papá herede los mejores genes de cada uno- sonreí acomodándome el pelo

-Pero miren quien estaba aquí la zorra becada- Tanya salió de un cubilo y sus demás amigas también

¿Se movían en manada hasta para ir al baño?

-Permiso- dije tratando de hacerme lugar entre ellas

-¿Apurada?- sonrió

-Algo, se me hace tarde para ir a clases- asentí- seguramente a ustedes también

-Así que te sientes afortunada por tener ese lindo rostro- río- pues… no más- se acercó y me abofeteo más fuerte que la primera vez

-¿Qué?…- sorprendida y sus amigas me agarraron

-Sujeten fuerte a la perra- ordeno y me golpeo un par de veces más- no me divierte- suspiro Irina, préstame tu anillo-sonrió

-Ni se te ocurra…- dije entrecortado

Tanya se puso el anillo en su dedo anular y dio vuelta la piedra haciendo que quede en la palma de su mano y me dio una fuerte bofetada

-Ah ya me siento mejor- sonrió- declina el puesto que te dieron, es mío - salió con las demás

Respire profundo y me mire en el espejo tenía la mejilla rojo sangre y un pequeño corte

-Zorras, salvajes- dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras refrescaba mi mejilla adolorida

Llegar al salón fue una tortura, sentía todas las miradas en mi nuca

Cuando entre al salón él estaba sentada en mi lugar, seguro pensó que me saltaría la clase, todos me miraron sorprendidos al verme entrar 20 minutos tardes

-Llegó tarde- el profesor de química me miro serio

-Estaba en el baño, no volverá a pasar- dije yendo a mi lugar

Me senté y seguía sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí, qué mierda ¿todos sabían que me habían golpeado en el baño? ¿Qué miraban tanto?

La clase termino y espere que el salón este completamente vacío para salir de la escuela, no quería cruzarme a nadie, menos a Bella, Alice y Jasper, no soportaría preguntas sin llorar de manera desconsolada

Guarde mis cosas y cuando estaba por salir Jacob volvió a entrar al salón

-Tenemos que hablar- Jacob me acorralo contra la puerta

-Nosotros- lo mire cinco segundos a los ojos y baje la vista

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto

-¿Qué…- me acorralo aun mas por lo que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza- me paso con qué? No entiendo

-¿Quién te golpeo?

-Nadie me golpeo- clave mi mirada al suelo

-¿Y qué es esto?- levanto mi rostro- Renesmee tienes un corte en la mejilla y está demasiado hinchada y tus ojos están rojos como si hubieses estado llorando

¿Había dicho mi nombre?

-No lo sé- mentí mordiendo mi labio

-No me mientas

-De verdad no lo sé- me encogí de hombros- soy nueva no conozco a todos los idiotas egocéntricos que se creen más de lo que son de esta escuela

¿A el que le importaba quien me había golpeado? Había sido su novia, seguramente ella lo había mandado y quería asegurarse de que no la delate, di un paso para salir y agarro mi brazo

-Me lo devuelves- me zafe- se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir

Camine de manera rápida por el pasillo y cuando llegue a las escaleras baje corriendo, salí del establecimiento y mire hacia el ventanal, él estaba parado bajo el marco de la ventana mirándome

RARO, RARO, RARO Repetí para mis adentros caminando rápido a estación de subtes, tenía carteles de no te le acerques por todos lados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*SE QUE SEGURO SE IMAGINAN UN JACOB QUE LA MIRARIA CON ODIO, ASCO, QUE LA HARÍA SENTIR PESIMO, PERO RECUERDEN QUE DIJE QUE JACOB SERÍA UN CHICO QUE LA LLEVE POR EL CAMINO DEL MAL XD SI LO HAGO MALO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PARA MI NO TENDRIA MUCHA GRACIA<strong>_

_***SE QUE SEGURO ESTARAN Y SUS OTROS FICS -.- LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA YA LO TENIA ESCRITO Y EN VEZ DE ESTAR UNA SEMANA O MAS PARA SUBIRLO, PREFERI HACERLO YA**_

_***ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS (DE MANERA ANSIOSA)**_

_***RESPECTO A LOS OTROS FICS MI NOT MURIO Y POR LOS LOS PARCIALES NO PUDE REESCRIBIR LAS COSAS A LA PC (OSEA VOLCARLAS DE MI MENTE A LA COMPU) ESTA NOCHE ME DEDICARE A TRATAR DE PASAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA SIN DORMIRME**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>****_III_**

**_Renesmee Pov_**

Había faltado a la escuela, mi cara había amanecido peor de lo que estaba ayer, odiaba a esa perra y sus secuaces

-Mamá ¿estás despiertas?- toque a su puerta, no me respondió, así que me quede parada en el marco de su puerta por unos momentos ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- suspire- acomodaré las cosas en el comedor que quedaron en cajas.

Comencé a poner las cosas en su respectivo lugar, quería que me queden parecidas a como las teníamos anteriormente en la casa, pero eso no le haría bien a mamá así que puse todo con un ángulo diferente

-Mamá- volví a tocar- no puedes estar todo el día encerrada, entrare a buscar las cosas que tengas para a lavandería, iré a lavar ya que el día está lindo- volví a suspirar- permi… MAMÁ- grite al verla tirada en el suelo ¡Hey despierta!- la sacudí

Corrí al comedor y tome el teléfono

-911 en que puedo…

-Mi… mi mamá esta inconsciente… no se desde cuando, por favor

-Necesito que me diga si esta respirando

-OK… ok- respire profundo- está respirando pero apenas lo hace- su frasco de prozac, está vacío… creo que se lo tomo todo

-Ya estamos mandando asistencia médica a su dirección

Llegamos al hospital y empezaron a tratarla

-¿Hay algún mayor al que podamos llamar?- una enfermera se me acerco- su esposo

-Mi papá falleció… solo somos ellas dos ¿se pondrá bien verdad?

-Haremos lo posible- sonrío

Tome mi celular y llame a Carmen

-Carmen- solloce

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Mi mama se tomó el frasco de prozac y…

-Tranquila… ¿dime dónde estás?

-En el hospi… espera ¿Doctor como esta mi madre?

-Ella no tiene una sobredosis- masajeo su frente mirándome serio

-¿No? Pero yo vi… el frasco

-Tomo 2 pastillas, estará hoy en la guardia hasta que despierte y mañana la daremos de alta

-Gracias- suspire

El sólo asintió y se fue

-Creo que exagere, sólo tomó 2 según el médico

-Baby tranquila y dime en donde estas

-En el central

-Ahí voy, quédate tranquila ¿sí?

Cuando Carmen llegó me abrazó fuerte

-Tranquila Ness estoy aquí ¿sí?

-Creí que- pase la mano por mi pelo- me matará cuando despierte… me odiara demasiado

-¿Ya despertó?- tomo mi mano

-No me anime a entrar sola- suspire- soy una idiota

-Te preocupaste, no eres idiota- sonrío tratando de daré ánimos

Entramos a la habitación y mi madre ya estaba despierta

-¿Que hago aquí?- miro a su alrededor

-Mama- me acerque a ella y toe su mano- creí que… tu… tu tomate todo el frasco y…-suspire- lo sient…

No pude terminar de articular mis palabras por que sentí mi mejilla quemar demasiado

-Lily ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Carmen grito

-¿Eres estúpida? Te falta materia gris ¿no piensas?- mamá me gritó

-Vi el frasco vacío y…- me encogí de hombros- tocando mi mejilla que picaba

-Estaba vacío porque eran las ultimas que quedaban- me miro mal- Desde cuando tengo que rendirte estas cosas a ti… Quiero que desaparezcas, solo me das dolor de cabeza

-Mamá…- solloce- lo sien…

-Vete

-Ness, ve a descansar… yo me quedare con tu madre- Carmen asintió

-Está bien- suspire asintiendo

-Renesmee- Carmen me llamo antes de que entre al ascensor- Tu madre… ella te ama, siempre hablaba con orgullo de ti, solo dale tiempo para que pueda procesar todo

-Está bien- sonreí sin ganas

Principio del formulario

Cuando salí a la escuela mamá aún no había llegado, seguramente no quería verme ni en figurita, me había maquillado de manera leve para que el golpe se notase lo menos posible.

Apenas llegue Bella y su amiga se acercaron rápido a mi

-¿Es verdad que desististe en ser parte del festival de beneficencia?

-No, eso no es cierto- sonreí calzándome bien el bolso al hombro- ¿de dónde sacaron eso? Pregunte mientras íbamos avanzando por el camino

-Pues Leah y sus… amigas- Alice resoplo lo esparcieron ayer que no viniste

-Pues está mintiendo, yo jamás…

-Señorita Dywer ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Eleazar pregunto cruzándose en nuestro camino a las aulas

-Sí, claro- asentí- chicas las veo dentro de un rato- las despedí con la mano- ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo Señor Director?- pregunte lo más formal que pude

-¿Es cierto que quiere…?

-No, Elea… Director, esos son rumores sin fundamentos, si no pudiera participar, lo hablaría directamente con usted, creo que Leah malinterpreto algo y corrió el rumor- sonreí

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer?- pregunto serio

-Mamá… es largo de explicar, pero cometí un error, mi madre debe de odiarme aun

-Tu madre…

-Carmen esta con ella- asentí

-Llamaré a Carmen entonces, ve a clases, no quiero retrasarte

Las primeras horas, trascurrieron normales, no veía al acosador de Black por ningún lado, seguramente había faltado, era un día sin una mirada acosadora en mi nuca

-Así que sigue en pie tu participación en el evento- Jasper sonrío

-Sí- tape mi boca para tragar el panque- lo siento, si… ellas no me vencerán fácilmente, no puedo decepcionar así a mi ti…al director- asentí- antes de la siguiente hora ¿me acompañarían al baño?- pregunte mirando mi gaseosa

-Sí, claro, igual me urge ir- río Bella- vamos ahora

Para mi suerte el baño estaba desierto, tal vez Leah aún no sabía que si participaría, tal vez mañana mi día sería espantoso

-Iré por unos cuadernos, los olvide en el locker, nos vemos a la salida ¿Por qué no comparte clases con ustedes?- sonreí quejándome

-Nos vemos- Bella sonrío

Abrí mi locker y en la parte interior de la puerta había un sobre que chorreaba un líquido rojo que claramente era acrílico

Es un papel no una bomba, tampoco esto es Carrie. Resople mirando por las dudas el techo, mire a lo lejos y Leah con sus amigas caminaban del otro lado, claramente ella me vio pero siguió de largo

Arranque el sobre y lo tire al suelo haciendo que se abra al caer y de adentro salió un papel envuelto en un nylon transparente, me di vuelta por seguir caminando pero no pude, apreté mis puños y me gire en dirección del papel, qué diablos quería esa idiota conmigo. Respire profundo, me agache y tome el papel, con calma lo desenvolví de ese nylon y desdoble la hoja aun con mucha más paciencia.

Apenas vi el contenido se me cayó de las manos, que no dejaban de temblar, mire que no haya nadie a mi alrededor, me agache de manera rápida y lo tome, arranque varias hojas de mi carpeta y las pase por el suelo sin dejar ningún rastro de esa tinta, metí esas hojas en el locker y el papel dentro de un bolsillo.

No recordaba siquiera a que salón debía ir, me quede parada en el pasillo tratando de respirar normal. No podía llorar y darle el gusto

Entre al salón y todos me quedaron viendo

-Alumna Dywer segunda vez que llega tarde- el profesor me miro serio

-Necesito ir a la enfermería… creo que… me bajo el azúcar

-Quien se ofrece a llevar a la alumna…

-Yo la acompaño

Levante la vista y el que se había levantado de su asiento era Black

-Este bien- el profesor revoleo los ojos

-¿Queda lejos la enfermería?- pregunte sin poder salir del todo del estado de mierda en que estaba caminando bastante

-Ven- me jalo del brazo haciéndome subir varios escalones

Él abrió una puerta y salimos a una azotea

-Esto no es la enfer…

-Tú no necesitas una enfermería- me interrumpió- necesitas aire fresco

-¿Ahora eres medico?- cerré los ojos apoyando los brazos en el barandal respirando profundo

-No lo soy- se apoyó de espalda al barandal ignorando todo el paisaje que se veía desde esa azotea- pero veo tu rostro, seguramente Leah te hizo algo ¿no?

-Si sabes que tú novia me hizo algo ¿para qué preguntas?- revolee los ojos mirando hacia otro lado demasiado molesta

-Ella no es mi novia- río- solo… nos divertimos un par de veces

-No me interesa- resople

-Te volvió a golpear- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo examino detalladamente- ¿acaso fue en algún lugar no visible?- llevo sus manos a los botones de mi camisa

-No me golpeo- quite sus manos de forma rápida y nerviosa-ya me siento mejor, así que volveré al salón

Quise abrir la puerta para volver a entrar y Jacob me tomo del brazo, volteándome hacia él, empujándome contra la puerta

-No dije que podías irte- dijo casi sobre mis labios

-Esto no me parece divertido- quise empujarlo pero el poso una de sus manos en mi cintura acortando mucho más la distancia entre ambos

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?- comenzó a levantar de manera lenta mi falda

-Detente- puse mi mano sobre la de él apartándola- de verdad esto no me parece para nada di…

Jacob no me dejo terminar de hablar porque poso sus labios sobre los míos, me quede inmóvil por unos segundos, pero sentí la necesidad de besarlo, así que deje que se pase, su beso era demasiado sexy y demandante, lleve mi brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando el oxígeno nos hizo falta el beso concluyo pero él seguía con su cuerpo pegado a mí, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía aforrándome a él

-Mantente alejado de Leah- dijo alejándose de mi

-¿Qué?- lo mire sorprendida

¡Solo vino a advertirme que no me meta con su novia!

-Baja cuando te sientas mejor- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista


End file.
